Sistema de referencia de fuentes de información bibliográfica.
' sistema de referencia de fuentes de información bibliográfica ' Las referencias bibliográficas son el conjunto de datos y elementos que describen de forma detallada el documento del que se ha obtenido información, permitiendo su identificación. Los datos esenciales que identifican un documento son: autor, titulo, fecha de publicación, editorial y lugar, URL, páginas. E I conjunto de estos datos conforman la referencia bibliográfica. cuáles y cuántos sistemas de referencia de fuentes de información bibliográfica existen y sus características. Harvard, Chicago y APA. Sistemas de referencia de fuentes de información bibliográfica más conocidos que existen, normalmente cada disciplina tiene un estilo de cita recomendado. A continuación vemos los deferentes sistemas de referencias de fuentes de información bibliográfica y sus características. Estilo ACS (American Chemical Society): utilizado en el ámbito de la Química. El estilo''' APA''' (American psychological Asociación): utilizado en psicología y pedagogía; también se usa en otras disciplinas como las Ciencias Sociales y las Tecnológicas. Estilo''' Chicago': utilizado en arte y humanidades. El estilo' Harvard': empleado en física, ciencias naturales y ciencias sociales principalmente. Es un término genérico utilizado por otros estilos que siguen este formato. Se engloban en este estilo, los formatos que utilizan el sistema autor- fecha de cita entre el texto del documento como por ejemplo: (Smith 2011). El estilo' IEEE''' (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers): es el utilizado en los campos de la ingeniería eléctrica y ciencias de la computación. El estilo''' MHRA''' (Modern Humanities Research Association): utilizado sobre todo para publicaciones de Ciencias Sociales, Historia contemporánea, Geografía. El estilo MLA (Modern Language Association of America): utilizado fundamentalmente en humanidades, en especial en el área de Lengua y Literatura. El estilo Vancouver al Journal Editors (ICMJE): conocido igualmente como Uniform Requirements for Manuscripts Submitted to Biomedical Journals o simplemente, Uniform Requirements o URM. Norma de la ANSI: es usado por las principales revistas de Medicina, además de la National Library of Medicine (NLM) y por Pubmed. El objetivo es tanto científico como ético. Establece normas y recomendaciones para la publicación de artículos científicos, citas bibliográficas, ediciones, revisiones y para los títulos abreviados de las revistas, que deben ser los del Index Medicus. Cada referencia utilizada tiene un número y las citas tienen que ir numeradas, el número es obligatorio en el contexto de la cita. Los títulos de publicaciones periódicas deben citarse en su forma abreviada, siguiendo las abreviaturas del PubMed Journal Database. . En la Wiki, sistemas de referencia de información bibliográfica se deben describir las principales características, usos disciplinares, formato y ejemplos de cada uno de los sistemas de referencia El sistema de referencias de información bibliográficas nos son muy útiles para algún trabajo e investigación estas incluye todas las fuentes documentales consultadas, con los datos suficientes que permitan identificar claramente las obras; generalmente, esta lista se coloca al final del trabajo, además sirve para avalar un ensayo o trabajo demostrando que de esa información bibliográfica encontraste la información y no te acusen de plagio. Características: 1- Deben ser precisas Las referencias bibliográficas deben ser exactas por razones de claridad e integridad académica. Si se tergiversan los datos, como el nombre del autor, título de la revista o el volumen, hará que la fuente sea difícil de encontrar para los lectores. Además, un texto con referencias incorrectas corre el riesgo de difundir hechos y referencias erróneos. Esto puede ser perjudicial tanto para el escritor como para el autor al que se hace referencia. Por lo tanto, se recomienda verificar dos veces todas las referencias para asegurarse de que la información se reproduzca correctamente. 2- Deben seguir un mismo formato Existen varios formatos de referencias. En general, una referencia bibliográfica puede incluir el nombre del autor, la fecha de publicación, la ubicación de la compañía editora y el título de la obra. No obstante, cada estilo establece la información necesaria y su orden específico, así como la puntuación y otros detalles de formato. Con frecuencia, el estilo depende de la disciplina académica involucrada. Así, en las áreas de educación y psicología prefieren el estilo APA, en humanidades usan el MLA y en negocios el estilo Chicago. Lo importante es no mezclar formatos en un mismo texto. 3- Deben contener los datos de las fuentes citadas Independientemente del estilo utilizado, las referencias bibliográficas generalmente contienen ciertas piezas de información claves. En el caso de los libros o revistas, estas llevan nombre del autor, título de la publicación o artículo, fecha y lugar de publicación y casa editorial. Disciplinares, formato y ejemplos de cada uno de los sistemas de referencia Además, si es una revista o enciclopedia lleva el número de volumen y de páginas. Para sitios web, los datos son: nombre del autor o editor, título y dirección del sitio web, y la fecha de acceso. 4- Deben presentarse en un orden determinado La lista de referencias se organiza dependiendo del estilo de referencia utilizado. Por ejemplo, las referencias de estilo Harvard se presentan de manera alfabética tomando en cuenta el apellido del autor. Otros formatos utilizan referencias de estilo numérico. Es decir, se enumeran y luego se colocan en el orden en el que aparecen en el trabajo. 5- Deben hacer referencia al material citado en el texto Aunque los términos se usen indistintamente, existe una diferencia importante entre referencias bibliográficas y bibliografía. El primer término se refiere a la lista de fuentes y material de referencia que fueron citados en el texto. Por su parte, la bibliografía incluye libros, artículos y varias fuentes que fueron consultados, pero no mencionados en el trabajo. Por tanto, se debe especificar si se trata de referencias (citadas en el texto) o bibliografía (otras fuentes consultadas). La elaboración de un trabajo académico o científico requiere de la inclusión de una bibliografía sistemática y estructurada. En su redacción hay dos elementos fundamentales: las citas en el texto: forma de referencia breve entre paréntesis dentro de un párrafo o añadida como nota a pie de página, al final de un capítulo o del documento, según dicte el estilo bibliográfico empleado y Las referencias bibliográficas: una nota más extensa y ordenada alfabéticamente al final del documento o siguiendo una sucesión numérica que corresponde al orden de citas en el texto, también dependiendo de las normas del estilo utilizado. Ejemplos según el tipo de documento La disposición de los elementos de las entradas bibliográficas puede variar según el tipo de documento al que se quiera hacer referencia. Libros y monografías Partes de libros, contribuciones en una miscelánea, compilaciones Publicaciones periódicas Artículos en publicaciones periódicas Documentos presentados en reuniones científicas Tesis (de doctorado, licenciatura, etc.) Otros documentos no publicados Documentos audiovisuales y gráficos Leyes, sentencias, resoluciones y otras normas. Formato APA: Autor o autores (escribiendo sólo el apellido paterno y luego las iniciales de sus nombres propios), El año de publicación (encerrado entre paréntesis), el título del artículo, el nombre de la revista (en cursivas), el volumen (en cursivas) y el número de la revista (el número entre paréntesis), las páginas en que se encuentra el artículo dentro del número y la expresión "Recuperado de" seguido del URL en donde se puede localizar el artículo. Ejemplo: Gallegos-Duarte, M. (2010). Alteraciones neuroeléctricas en el estrabismo. Cirugía y Cirujanos, 78 (3), 215-220. Recuperado de: http://redalyc.uaemex.mx/redalyc/pdf/662/66219081004.pdf Formato ACS: Una lista de referencias se prepara principalmente para: Reconocer y dar autoría a recursos de información tales como: textos, palabras, ideas, diagramas e ilustraciones de otros autores. Dar información adicional y más completa al lector para corroborar y conocer más sobre un tópico o tema. Autor (es) Título Casa Publicadora Lugar de Publicación Fecha de publicación Localización (seriados) Nombre base de datos URL Fecha accedido Formato Chicago: (CMS, por sus siglas en inglés) proporciona las pautas para la correcta citación de fuentes en un artículo de investigación. Para citar adecuadamente según el estilo CMS, debes usar notas al pie de página para citar fuentes dentro del texto y también listar las fuentes en una bibliografía al final del escrito. Como con otros estilos de citación, debes tener un orden específico al dar formato a tus citas, según qué tipo de fuente estás citando. El Manual más reciente es la 16ª edición, usada aquí; cada versión nueva cambia ligeramente, así que lee cualquier lineamiento nuevo para asegurarte de que estás usando la versión correcta. Organiza una nota al pie de página en el formato siguiente: Número de nota al pie. Nombre Apellido del autor, título del libro en cursiva (ciudad de publicación: nombre de la editorial, año de publicación), página (s). Tu cita bibliográfica de un libro debe ser formateada como sigue: Apellido, Nombre del autor. Título del libro en cursiva. Ciudad de publicación: nombre de la editorial, año de publicación. Escribe la nota al pie de un artículo de diario en el siguiente formato: Número de nota al pie. Nombre Apellido, "Título del artículo," nombre de la revista en cursiva Número del volumen, número de publicación (año): página (s) que estás citando. Tu nota bibliográfica de un artículo de diario debe ser formateada como sigue: Apellido, Nombre del autor. "Título del artículo". Nombre de la revista en cursiva Número del volumen, Número de la publicación (año): página (s) que estás citando. Para una nota al pie de un artículo de periódico usa el siguiente formato: Número de nota al pie. Nombre Apellido del autor, "Título del artículo", nombre del periódico en cursiva (Ciudad, Estado) Mes Día, Año. Tu nota bibliográfica para un artículo de periódico debe ser como sigue: Apellido, Nombre del autor. "Título del artículo". Nombre del periódico en cursiva (Ciudad, Estado) Mes Día, Año. Para una nota al pie de una página de Internet usa el formato: Número de la nota al pie. Nombre Apellido del autor, "Título de la página", Nombre del sitio en cursiva, Mes Día, Año del acceso, Dirección web completa. Tu nota bibliográfica para una página de Internet debe seguir el siguiente formato: Apellido, Nombre del autor. "Título de la página", Nombre del sitio en cursiva, Mes Día, Año del acceso, Dirección web completa. Formato Harvard En el sistema Harvard tras el texto citado, si el autor no es citado directamente en el mismo, se incluyen entre paréntesis el apellido o apellidos del mismo, el año de edición y opcionalmente la página o páginas citadas. Si el autor es citado directamente en el texto, dentro de los paréntesis solo se incluye el año y las páginas. El formato más habitual es el de (autor o autores, año: número de página) o (autor o autores año, número de página), por ejemplo: (Apple, 2000: 15), (Apple 2000, 15). Aunque existen otras variantes, que a veces también se llaman sistema Harvard (Separar el autor y el año por una coma, utilizar p., pág., pp. o págs. antes del número de página, etc). Por ejemplo, en el sistema APA: (Apple, 2000, p. 15) Formato IEEE: LIBROS Iniciales y Apellido del autor, Título del libro en cursiva. Edición. Lugar de publicación: Editorial, Año de publicación. Artículo de revista Iniciales y Apellido del autor, "Título del artículo entre comillas", Título abreviado de la revista en cursiva, volumen (abreviado vol.), número abreviado (no.) páginas (abreviado pp.), Mes Año. Artículos publicados en conferencias Iniciales y Apellidos del autor, "Título del artículo de conferencia" in Nombre completo de la conferencia, Ciudad de la conferencia, Estado de la conferencia abreviado (si corresponde), año, páginas (abreviado pp.) Artículo presentado en conferencia pero sin publicar Iniciales y Apellido del autor, "Título del artículo de conferencia", presented at the Título completo de la conferencia, Ciudad de la Conferencia, Estado abreviado, Año. Informes técnicos (informes, documentos internos, memoranda) Iniciales y Apellido del autor, "Título del informe", Nombre de la empresa, Sede la empresa, Tipo de informe abreviado, Número de informe, Fecha de publicación. Tesis de máster o tesis doctoral Iniciales y Apellido del autor, "Título de la tesis o proyecto", Clase de documento (tesis doctoral, trabajo fin de máster, etc.), Departamento, Institución académica (abreviada), Ciudad, Estado abreviado, Año. Estándares o patentes Iniciales y Apellido del autor, "Título de la patente", Número, Mes, Día, Año. Catálogos Catalog No. Código del catálogo, Nombre del producto, Empresa, Ciudad, Estado (abreviado) De internet Iniciales y Apellido del autor (año, mes y día). Título (edición) de medio, generalmente Online. Available: Url Formato MLA: Las citas en el cuerpo del texto se insertan entre paréntesis, de modo similar al estilo APA. A diferencia de este, en el MLA se incluyen el apellido del autor y el número o los números de página. Si el apellido del autor está indicado en el texto, solo se colocan los números de página entre paréntesis.18 En caso de que haya dos autores con el mismo apellido, para diferenciarlos se escribe la inicial de su nombre de pila. Para citar dos obras del mismo autor, se incluye entre paréntesis su apellido, la primera parte del título y las páginas. Si la obra no tiene autor, se toma su título. Para citas de segunda mano, se indican los mismos datos de una cita tradicional, pero antecedidos por la abreviatura «ctd.» —«citado»—. Al citar una obra clásica, se le agregan el número de escena, acto o verso —o línea— en reemplazo de las páginas; además, para separar versos, se utiliza la barra (/). Para citar de Internet, dado que la mayoría de los sitios web no presentan número de páginas, se usa la abreviatura «párr.» —«Párrafo»—.19A este tipo de citas le corresponde otra referencia más detallada en el apartado de «Obras citadas».18 Formato Vancouver: Es un conjunto de reglas para la publicación de manuscritos en el ámbito de las Ciencias de la Salud. También es conocido por el mismo nombre el subconjunto de esas normas referido a la forma de realizar referencias bibliográficas.1 Estructura general: Autor/es. Título del artículo. Abreviatura internacional de la revista. Año; volumen (número): página inicial-final del artículo. Si los autores fueran más de seis, se mencionan los seis primeros seguidos de la abreviatura et al. Referencias: Wikipedia. (13 de febrero de 2019). Estilo Vancouver. En Wikipedia: https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Estilo_Vancouver. Wikipedia. (14 de noviembre 2018). Estilo MLA. 28 de febrero de 2019, de Wikipedia Sitio web: https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Estilo_MLA Galván, J. (2019). Manual de Estilo ACS: Lista de Referencias. 2019, de Artículo de revista Sitio web: https://slideplayer.es/slide/2688579/ pagina web. (2019). referencias bibliograficas. wiki lengua del español, 1, http://www.wikilengua.org/index.php/Referencias_bibliogr%C3%A1ficas.